Spitfire Valentine
by RedHood19
Summary: It's the first Valentine's Day for the Team. Wally and Artemis have been dating for over a month, what will he do to wow her on Valentine's Day? Spitfire story Valentine's Day. Is connected to my story New Year's Romance but you don't need to read the other one to understand.


**Happy Valentine's Day. Hope you all have some romance, if you don't then here's some spitfire romance.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Wally and Artemis had been dating for a little over a month. That's how Artemis saw it, Wally however saw it as one month, thirteen days, fourteen hours and nineteen minutes. He liked to be exact, on his calendar he wrote down that it was the third best day of his life, after the day he got his superspeed and the day he became Kid Flash. At the beginning of their relationship it had been mostly physical but they had also continued their fighting. After a week of this kind of relationship, they had gotten into another fight when Wally had forgotten to tell Artemis about the fancy double date he had planned with Robin. She had insulted him like she used to before they had started dating and it had hurt Wally more than usual. It made Wally feel like a bad boyfriend especially because of how devoted Robin was to Zatanna. He had asked Robin for advice on how to be a better boyfriend. The younger hero had told him to take her out on more dates, to call her just to talk, and to do the little things like hold her hand. He had taken the advice to heart and started being a boyfriend he was proud of. Zatanna had approached Artemis about her insulting of Wally and had told her to be nicer and less defensive with him, especially since he had been the first person to forgive her when her past came out. She let Wally know that he could talk to her about anything.

From that moment their relationship had changed. Wally had walked Artemis home that night, for the first time, insisting on taking her all the way to her door. They had gone on at least one date a week, each one different and each one memorable. They would usually hang out at the Cave or sometimes at Artemis' apartment in Gotham. They had become more open to each other with Wally admitting that the reason he had never really flirted with her was because she was special. Artemis admitted that their fights had been an excuse to talk to him, sometimes. They had become incredibly close, not only being girlfriend and boyfriend but also best friends. Wally would always ask for Artemis' opinion on anything that could affect her, even sock color, and Artemis would always remember to bring a snack or two dozen wherever she went. During missions they watched each other's back without fail, always defending the other from a possible injury. They were happy.

It was the day before Valentine's Day and Wally was lying on his bed, trying to think of what to do for Artemis. Throughout the month that they had been dating, Wally had never really figured out what she wanted for Valentine's Day. He knew that she usually hated romantic comedies, unless it was exceptionally funny, as well as most action movies because of their inaccuracies. What she did like however were movies with Liam Neeson and so he had entered a contest to go see a special viewing of Unknown in Hollywood where they would be able to meet the cast. To his surprise he had won and so now he was just trying to plan the rest of the day. He couldn't think of anything so he looked up on Google what to do to impress a girl on Valentine's Day. He didn't like anything that he saw and he was getting frustrated so he decided to go out for a run. He put on his favorite sneakers, a pair of red shoes that were so worn out they were barely shoes, and told his mom he was going for a run. He didn't wait for a response, just opened the door and took off. He was trying to clear his mind when he looked around him. He had never noticed how pretty the lights looked as he passed by at superspeed. Then it hit him. What he would do for Valentine's Day, and it was unique. No other teenage boy in the world could do it.

* * *

Artemis walked out of school. It was Valentine's Day and she couldn't wait to see Wally. She was wearing her school uniform and was ready to go home and change. She had bought a special outfit just for today, something that would make Wally's jaw drop. She walked out of the courtyard towards the fence. There she saw a handsome guy, with flaming red hair and green eyes that seemed to know your innermost desires, and her innermost desire was him. Wally just stood there leaning on the fence with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey Beautiful," Wally said, "You ready for an awesome date?"

"Not really Baywatch," Artemis replied, "I need to change."

"That's fine we can walk back to your house," Wally said. He walked over to her, kissed her and gave her a rose. She gave him a peck on the cheek when he gave her the rose. He took her hand in his and they began to walk. Wally asked Artemis about her day and she told him about the cheesy Valentine's Day decorations around the school and all the couples that gave each other bouquets of roses.

"Then there was this one kid," Artemis said, "He's a freshman, he took a picture of me on my first day, and well today he kept on staring at me with this smirk on his face. It was like he was expecting something to happen."

_Rob,_ Wally thought before saying aloud, "That's weird."

"Tell me about it," Artemis said, "Then a guy in our grade who's pretty hot..." Wally frowned, Artemis pecked him on the cheek to put him at ease, "He walked over to our table and asked my friend Bette out."

"What did she say?" Wally asked.

"Well yes of course," Artemis said, "He's a nice guy too."

"Well that's cool."

"Yeah it is," Artemis said, "Especially since she kept on complaining about not having anybody to go out with today."

They walked in silence for a bit longer, arriving at Artemis' apartment moments later. They walked up the stairs and to the door, Artemis took out her key and opened the door. Paula Crock was in the kitchen making something, she always did on days that reminded her of her husband.

"Hey mom," Artemis said, "How are you?"

"I'm okay Artemis," Paula said, "Hello Wally."

"Hello Mrs Crock," Wally said.

"Wally how many times have I told you to call me Paula?" Paula asked.

"I don't know," Wally said, "I lost track after fifty."

Paula laughed, "So what are you kids up to today?"

"I don't really know," Artemis said, "It's a surprise."

"Oh how romantic," Paula said.

"Is it okay if I take her out of the state, Mrs Crock?" Wally asked.

"Call me Paula," Paula said again, "Where do you want to take her?"

"Well I was going to take her to Central City so that she could meet my parents," Wally said. Artemis turned to Wally shocked, Paula looked surprised as well.

"Then of course you can," Paula said, "Just don't be home too late."

"Sure thing mom," Artemis said, "Well I'm going to change."

* * *

Wally was in the kitchen helping Paula clean up when Artemis came out of her room. Wally turned and when he saw her his jaw dropped. Artemis was wearing a beautiful shirt, it was a green lace one shoulder peplum top, with black jeans. Her long, blonde hair flowing just the way he liked it. Wally felt his heart race, it was beating faster than ever before. Artemis smiled, Wally had given her the reaction she had wanted. Paula was happy to see her daughter looking so beautiful.

"You look so beautiful Artemis," Paula said.

"Thanks Mom," Artemis said, "Wally?"

"Huh what?" Wally asked as he snapped back to reality.

"What do you think?" Artemis said as she struck a few poses.

"Honestly, I have never seen anything that is as beautiful as you are now," Wally said.

"Thank you Wally," Artemis said as she walked over and kissed him, "You don't know how much that means."

"Well shall we be off, m'lady?" Wally said holding out his hand. Artemis took it.

"Definitely."

* * *

Wally and Artemis were holding hands as they walked down the streets of Central City. Wally was giving Artemis a small tour of the city. He pointed out his favorite places, mainly diners and restaurants, as well as places where he saved people's lives as Kid Flash. She looked at him more than at the places he showed her. He had this excited expression on his face that she could only describe as giddiness.

They arrived outside Wally's house.

"Are you ready?" Wally asked.

"Yes," Artemis answered after having taken a deep breath.

Wally opened the door and they walked in. Artemis was taken aback by all the Valentine's decorations. She looked around the house and she could see flowers and hearts everywhere.

"Wally?" Mary West asked, "Is that you?"

"Yeah Mom it's me," Wally answered, "Is Dad here?"

"He's leaving work early, he'll be here in five minutes," Mary responded, "Why?"

"Because Artemis is with me," Wally said. Mary shrieked with delight.

"We finally get to meet this girl you haven't stopped talking about?" Mary asked.

"Yes, she's right next to me," Wally said causing Artemis to chuckle.

"Hello Mrs West," Artemis said. Mary dropped what she was doing in the kitchen and rushed to the entrance.

"Hello dear," Mary said and then she laid eyes on her only son's girlfriend, "Oh my gosh, you're beautiful."

"Thank you," Artemis said as she blushed.

"Now how did my clumsy son manage to woo a pretty girl like you," Mary asked.

"Mom!" Wally complained.

"Honestly Mrs West," Artemis said, "I wonder that too."

"Hey, I'm right here," Wally said with a pout.

"But then I remember how nice, sweet and funny he is," Artemis said, "And then I wonder how I was able to get him."

Wally kissed Artemis. "By being you," Wally said. Mary smiled at the sight of young love. They were so cute together. Then they heard a car pull up.

"That must be Rudy," Mary said, "Wait until he sees you. He's going to be so happy."

"Mary, I'm home," Rudy said from the garage.

"Honey we're in the entrance," Mary answered.

"We?" Rudy asked as he walked into the entrance then upon seeing Wally and Artemis repeated, "We."

"Dad, this is Artemis," Wally presented.

"Well aren't you pretty," Rudy said as he shook Artemis' hand, "My son is a lucky guy."

"That he is Mr West," Artemis joked and everybody laughed.

"I have to go get changed," Wally said, "I'll be right back babe."

Wally zoomed up the stairs. He quickly put on his shirt, jacket and tried to put on his tie but forgot how to tie it. He ran back downstairs.

"Dad," He said, "Can you help me with my tie?"

"I can do it," Artemis said. She took the tie and made the knot that she did every morning before school, "Here you go."

"Thanks babe," Wally said, "So what do you think?" He turned and struck a few poses. He was wearing light grey shirt with a black jacket and the green tie that Artemis had just tied for him.

"Very handsome," Mary said.

"Mom!" Wally complained.

"She's right you know," Artemis said. Wally kissed her.

"Thanks," Wally said, "Shall we go?"

"Of course," Artemis said.

No sooner had she answered did he scoop her up into his arms. She quickly put her arms around his neck, just in time for him to run away. Wally had carried her before but always during missions and definitely not over long distances. The world was moving so quickly, the lights just blurry lines passing by. The world around her moved so quickly. It was as if it rotated around them and not them around it. She found it beautiful. She looked up at her boyfriend carrying her who knows where. She could see the smile that was spreading across his face. She looked forward again and with all the lights passing by it was perfect. _Wally's done something right,_ she thought. She couldn't really feel the speed but she could see how quickly they were moving. They were going down a street and she would barely be able to see a sign before it would be behind her. Time seemed to slow down while she looked up at her boyfriend.

* * *

After what felt like twenty minutes, Wally put her down. They were on a beach somewhere, Artemis didn't know where. She looked at her watch, Wally had been carrying her for two hours.

"Wally," Artemis said, he turned to face her, "Where are we?"

"Los Angeles," Wally answered.

"What are we doing in LA?" Artemis asked.

"We are going to dinner and then a movie," Wally said, "Now if you'll wait right here," Artemis waited for a few minutes before Wally came back. He was holding a blindfold, "Put this on."

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Just do it," Wally said and so she did, "Now follow my voice," Artemis followed the sound of Wally singing, she laughed when he tried to do a falsetto and failed miserably, "Okay you can take it off."

Artemis took off the blindfold to see a table on a wooden platform. The table had two candles and was set up for a fancy dinner.

"Wally what is this?" Artemis asked.

"I thought Valentine's should be special," Wally said, "Robin helped me set it up."

"Wally," Artemis stopped, her breath was just taken away, "This is amazing."

"I'm happy that you think so," Wally said, "Now shall we sit?" He drew back a chair and motioned for Artemis to sit down. She did and he pushed in the chair slightly.

"What's on the menu?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could have what we had on our first date," Wally said, "Seafood lasagna and gnocchi."

"You remembered what I ordered?" Artemis asked impressed.

"Of course I did," Wally said, "I remember everything important and you are the most important of all."

* * *

They had finished their dinner. Wally had eaten a relatively small amount of food and Artemis and finished her seafood lasagna.

"Wally is there a reason we had to come to LA for this?" Artemis asked.

"Can't tell you spoilers," Wally said Artemis huffed, "Now come with me." He held out his hand to her and she took it.

He brought her around the corner of the wall and there was a large cinema with a red carpet. Artemis could see Liam Neeson and January Jones standing there, both dressed to the nines.

"Wally what is this?" Artemis asked.

"Well I know how much you love Liam Neeson so I entered a contest for tickets to the premiere to his new movie," Wally said and Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Well I won so here we are."

"Wally this is amazing," Artemis said.

"I'm glad you like it," Wally said, "But I haven't even reached the best part. How would you like to meet Liam Neeson?"

"Wally don't mess with me," Artemis warned her boyfriend.

"I'm not messing with you, let's go talk to him," They walked over to the actor, "Mister Neeson, my name is Wally West. I won this competition to come here and watch this movie."

"Yes I know," Liam Neeson said, "It's my pleasure to meet you," He stuck out his hand and Wally shook it, "Now who might this be?"

"This is my girlfriend Artemis Crock," Wally said, "She's a huge fan."

"Mr Neeson," Artemis said, "I've seen every one of your movies. You're my favorite actor ever."

"Well I'm honored," Liam said, "You know your boyfriend is a lucky guy."

"She likes to point that out every day," Wally said making Liam laugh.

"I bet she does," Liam said, "Well I hope you two enjoy the movie. If you'll excuse me."

* * *

"That movie was awesome," Artemis said as they left the theater.

"That it was," Wally said before checking his watch, "Oh crap it's late. We'll have to take the zeta-tube."

Wally picked Artemis up and ran to an abandoned film lot in Hollywood. There was a small trailer there, not much bigger than the doorway that lead into it. They stepped in and heard the computer announce their departure.

_Recognized, Kid Flash, B zero three, Artemis, B zero seven_

Seconds later they were in Gotham. Wally picked Artemis up again and rushed her home. Artemis couldn't help but look at the lights blur by, so beautiful especially at this time of night.

As they stood outside her door there was an awkward silence until Artemis spoke up.

"Wally," Artemis said, "Thank you for tonight, it was amazing. Better than I could have ever imagined."

"I'm glad you enjoyed," Wally said. Wally took one step closer and kissed her, "Goodnight Artemis."

"Goodnight Wally," She answered. She turned and put her key in the lock. Just as she was about to turn the key Wally spoke.

"Artemis wait," He said. She turned to face him, not knowing what to expect. He took a deep breath, he had been wanting to say this for a while but right here, right now, was the perfect time to do it, "Artemis, I love you."

Artemis was taken aback, she hadn't been expecting that. Wally took her silence as her not loving him back.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same right now, I just really wanted to say it now becau..." He was interrupted by a kiss from Artemis.

"I love you too Wally," She said after their lips had parted.

"Cool," He said. They both laughed, "Goodnight Artemis."

"Goodnight Wally," Artemis said as she opened the door. Once it had closed, she leaned back against it. A smile was forming on her lips and she was blushing.

On the other side of the door Wally was vibrating, he shot his hand up in the air with happiness.

This was the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. If you did please read my story New Year's Romance. Remember REVIEW!**


End file.
